


Forget Me Not

by NemesisNyx



Series: Maelstrom [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNyx/pseuds/NemesisNyx
Summary: Mest/Doranbolt and Lucy. MestLu? I can't really think of a cool name combo, so comment on possible suggestions and I'll pick my favorite :)One off-shoot of Maelstrom. Read chapter 2 of Maelstrom for the background of this story.[Special thanks to Varalisse, my editor]





	1. Chapter 1

Working as a secretary the past three weeks for the Rune Knights was fun if mildly mindless. The only saving grace of the job was that she was getting paid more than what she earned at the bar. And Doranbolt. The guy was cute, flirty, and always popping out of nowhere to help her.

“Hey, Lucy, I brought you an apple today.” Doranbolt proffered the biggest green apple Lucy had ever seen.

Doranbolt was also the provider of snacks, Lucy often wondered what his magical specialty was, or if he had connections on the black snack market. Lucy snickered at her own joke.

“Doranbolt, what is your magic? Or do you have connections on the black snack market?” Lucy arched an eyebrow as she took the apple.

Doranbolt laughed at her joke. “My magic is Spatial Magic.” Upon noticing Lucy’s eyebrow arch even higher, he chuckled and clarified. “I can teleport.”

“So that’s how you’re able to get me juicy apples from the west?” She smiled as she took a huge bite out of the apple.

“Nah, I really do got connections on the black market of snacks.” He winked at her.

Lucy giggled and rolled her eyes. “Of course, you do.”

She went back to filing, Doranbolt leaned against the doorjamb eating his own apple.

“Doesn’t Lahar mind that you spend all your time with me?” Lucy asked as she finished filing another stack of files.

Doranbolt shrugged. “I finish all my paperwork within the first two hours of getting here and unless we’re on the hunt for somebody then I got nothing else to do other than bring back snacks for my favorite secretary.” He winked at her again, taking a large bite out of his apple.

Lucy smirked. “You better not let Martha hear you say that. She thinks she’s your favorite secretary.”

Doranbolt help a finger to his lips. “I won’t tell her if you don’t.” he whispered.

Lucy cackled, took another bite of her apple, grabbed another stack of files.

“But, seriously, Lucy,” Doranbolt closed the distance between them, “I know.” His voice was low, just by her ear.

She could feel his heat through her suit jacket he was standing so close. “Please, don’t tell anybody.” She turned her head to meet his eyes.

Doranbolt gazed deeply into Lucy’s eyes. “Why not?”

They were whispering now.

“Because if I’m found out I’m a runaway heiress then I’ll have to go back.” Lucy was pleading.

Doranbolt sighed, threw his apple core into the rubbish bin. “How can I help?” He liked Lucy. She was funny, got his sense of humor, didn’t scream when he popped out of nowhere, always loved his gifts, snuck off to have endless cups of coffee and snacks with him, and she occasionally brought him those strawberry croissants from the bakery that she lived above. Nobody else in the office got those croissants, only him.

“Don’t tell anybody. Please?” Lucy had filled out her application with her mother’s maiden name. That was not unheard of for children of prominent business men to use their mothers’ maiden name, it was perfectly legal. It meant that every heir had two last names they could legally use. It made writing legal documents difficult, but it also made it to where the heir didn’t have to rely on nepotism if they didn’t want to.

Doranbolt smiled, placed both his hands on her shoulders, pressed his forehead to hers. “I have nobody to tell.” Pulling back, they shared a soft secret smile.

“Doranbolt, would you like to explain to me why you are manhandling our newest secretary?” Lahar’s voice broke into the moment.

Doranbolt turned. “I didn’t want to tell you, but Lucy and I are dating. Officially.” He pulled Lucy up to his side, tucked her under his arm, rested his head on top of hers. “I know asking her to be my girlfriend in the office is bad form, but it was a spur of the moment type of thing. Spontaneous, y’know?”

Lahar arched an impressive eyebrow. “Indeed.” He cut his equally impressive violet eyes to Lucy. “Is that true, Miss Roberts?”

Lucy carefully rearranged the files in her arm, wrapping a now free arm around Doranbolt’s waist. “Yes, it’s true. We got caught up and forgot we were at work. Apologies.”

Lahar narrowed his eyes. “Don’t let it affect your work anymore than it already has.” Huffing, he swept off down the hall.

Doranbolt and Lucy waited until the sound of Lahar’s footsteps faded away, sharing a look, they burst into laughter at the same time.

“Thanks, Doranbolt.” Lucy poked his cheek.

“Eh, it’s no big deal. Anything for my favorite secretary.” He winked at her.

Lucy shook her head, rolling her eyes as she prepared to file the stack she was holding.

“But, seriously, want to go out with me? Like on a real date?” He smirked, juggling dates in the air.

Lucy’s breath caught. He wanted to actually date her? What did she want? Doranbolt was cute, kind, her preferred height, his scar made him look ruggedly sexy.

Doranbolt tried to still his heart, stop it from the erratic rhythm it was beating out as he waited for her answer. He had wanted to wait for another week until he asked her out. But then Lahar had to come in and ruin a serious moment.

“Yes.” Lucy said after what felt like forever.

Doranbolt breathed a silent sigh of relief. “Awesome. Is Friday night good?” He couldn’t help the shit-eating grin that spread across his face.

Lucy’s face spread into a matching grin. “I would love too but I have to work my other job on the weekends.” She slapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn’t told anybody here that she worked a second job.

“Oh?” Doranbolt arched an eyebrow, his smile fading to a smirk. “And where does my lovely girlfriend work on the weekends?” His voice suddenly huskier.

Lucy shivered as she felt his breath waft across her neck. “I work at Maelstrom. I’m the dishwasher.”

Doranbolt blinked a few times before chuckling. “I was expecting you to be a bartender not a dishwasher, actually.”

Lucy snorted, finally giving up to the ridiculousness of the entire situation. She crouched down as tears fell down her face as she laughed hard enough for her side to hurt. After a few seconds, Doranbolt joined her.

It was exactly thirty minutes later, that Lahar found the two of them, still laughing, both laying on the floor, the apple cores and date pits thrown away and all the files filed perfectly.

Shaking his head at his young coworkers’ insanity, he didn’t bother mentioning that it was a half work day as he left the office.

“So, now that we officially left Lahar both speechless and disgusted, want to go out on that date?” Doranbolt sat up, propped up on his elbows as he stared down at the gorgeous woman in his lap.

Lucy closed and eye, placing a finger on her chin as she thought. “Sure!”

“Awesome!” Doranbolt offered a hand for a high five.

Lucy high fived him before sitting up. Doranbolt stood, helping Lucy to her feet as well.

He cocked his head to the side, studying Lucy’s outfit. “You’re gonna need to change into some jeans and sturdy hiking boots though.”

Lucy retrieved her purse form the desk. “Ok, I’ll bite, where are we going?”

Doranbolt flashed a mischievous smile. “It’s a surprise.” He waited as Lucy locked up the filing closet. “Meet you at the bakery below your apartment in an hour?”

Lucy nodded, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. “Sounds like a plan.”

Doranbolt flashed a boyish smile, full of excitement. “See you then.”

“See you.” Lucy rolled her eyes as Doranbolt teleported away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doranbolt/Mest is a Whovian. He is totally a Whovian.

Doranbolt was an absolute nerd.

“You’re telling me you’re a Whovian?” Lucy giggled at her boyfriend of three month’s get up.

Doranbolt was currently dressed in a gaudy knee length suit jacket made up entirely of garish fabric –red plaid, some green, blue plaid, and yellow—, yellow and black pin stripped pants, a white and red plaid vest, a white polka dotted red cravat, and a white dress shirt with two red question marks on the collar.

“How are you not one is the more important question.” Doranbolt swung around an umbrella.

Lucy laughed, shaking her head. “I don’t know.”

She sat staring at her boyfriend, she wasn’t the only one. With that get-up it was amazing he hadn’t been arrested for insanity.

“Come on! You gotta get changed so we can go to the convention!” Doranbolt thrust a duffle bag in her direction.

“And who am I dressing as?” Lucy hoped her outfit was not as hideous as Doranbolt’s.

“Peri Brown.” Doranbolt said, offended somehow.

Lucy rolled her eyes, taking the duffle bag she headed up the stairs to her apartment. “Stay here, I’ll be but a moment.”

Doranbolt sighed and sat down in the newly vacated seat. He somehow had to work up enough courage to kiss Lucy. _Just bite the bullet. You can do it._

#

The convention was more fun than Lucy thought it would be. She wasn’t a fan of science fiction –preferring more historical fiction than anything else –but she could see the appeal. The strong female characters in a lot of the shows filled a hole she wasn’t aware she had until it was pointed out to her.

“And you’re telling me that the Doctor wouldn’t know his head from a hole in the ground if not for his companions?” Lucy asked around a mouthful of frozen yogurt.

Doranbolt nodded vigorously. “Sure, he’s smart but he usually sees the forest for the trees*. His companions help him narrow his view down.”

“So,” Lucy waved her spoon for emphasis, “sometimes he sees too much of the bigger picture and his companions help him pare down so he can see the actual problem?”

Doranbolt nodded again. He was ecstatic that Lucy was willing to actually discuss the show with him. Most people –his exes and Lahar—just looked at him like he was insane. “Exactly! It’s like you see that people are dying of a disease but you’re so focused on finding the cure that you don’t stop to think about where the disease came from. Which knowing that could help prevent the disease and keep people from dying just as much as finding a cure.”

Lucy mulled that over for a minute, enjoying her frozen yogurt. It was some strange flavor that Doranbolt insisted she try. Fish fingers and custard –who knew it would taste pretty yummy as a frozen treat?

“I can see that.” Lucy admitted after a while.

She was rewarded by a blinding smile from her boyfriend. _He is just too cute sometimes. Who knew that I’d met such a great guy like him after running away?_

“So, you’re willing to give the show a try then?” Doranbolt eagerly asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.

“Yes.” Lucy rolled her eyes.

“YES!” Doranbolt pumped a fist in the air. “I own every single episode, book, comic, magazine, game, and audio book over the last fifty years. We can start with William Hartnell tonight!”

Lucy’s eyes widened. _Fifty years?_ She swallowed, trepidatious. _But I promised, and a Celestial Mage never breaks her promise._

“Sure.” She really hoped she liked the show as much as she liked the convention.

Doranbolt leaned over and bestowing a quick kiss to her cheek. “You won’t regret this! I promise!”

_As long as I’m spending time with you then I know I won’t._ Lucy smiled softly as she listened to Doranbolt go on to explain the confusing timeline of the show and the Doctors –there was more than one apparently, but they were all the same person. Lucy hoped she could take notes, this show sounded confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doranbolt's Outfit - google The 6th Doctor and you'll see how hard it is to describe that look
> 
> Peri Brown - a companion of the 6th Doctor
> 
> Forest for the trees - originally goes 'can't see the forest for the trees' which is an expression used of someone who is too involved in the details of a problem to look at the situation as a whole; but in this instance the opposite is meant, it's why the phrase was reworded. It means can see the bigger picture just fine but can't see the finer details and as such is missing a piece of the puzzle


	3. Chapter 3

_Today is the day I kiss her._ Doranbolt was determined. He was going to kiss Lucy Heartfilia. He decided the night before, nothing short of the apocalypse would stop him. So sad that according to Lahar the apocalypse was happening.

Doranbolt sighed and tried not to roll his eyes as his partner, friend, and boss as the Rune Knight explained how there was a sighting of the Oracion Seis. Or two members. Cobra and Racer.

_The sighting wasn’t even reliable. Seen lurking outside a bakery._ Doranbolt hid his yawn behind his cup of coffee.

He didn’t used to drink coffee but Lucy loved coffee and the two of them spent many Saturday and Sunday mornings in coffee shops discussing random things from the latest Doctor Who episode she had seen –she had fifty plus years to catch up on –to the latest fantasy novel he needed to read to catch up to her –Doranbolt wasn’t much of a reader, preferring to visually see than read, joking together and holding hands.

“Doranbolt!” Lahar’s voice cracked throughout the conference room.

“Yes?” Doranbolt set his cup down hard on the table.

“Are you paying attention?” Lahar narrowed his violet eyes.

“Yeah,” Doranbolt scoffed, “I mean, yes. I am paying attention Captain Lahar.”

Lahar pinched the bridge of his nose. “Really? Then where is the bakery that Cobra and Racer were seen outside of?”

Doranbolt blinked. “It’s on High Street. Close to the club Maelstrom. The bakery and the club are in the same neighbor and separated by two blocks.”

Lahar’s forehead twitched. “Correct. Please, look like you’re paying attention.”

“Yes, Captain.” Doranbolt nodded.

Lahar glared at the Spatial Mage one last time before continuing with the meeting.

_Wait._ Doranbolt’s brain went. _Bakery on High Street, two blocks away from Maelstrom._ His brain went a mile a minute. _Please, please, **please** tell me there’s more then one bakery in that neighborhood._ Doranbolt looked down at the handout Lahar had passed out at the beginning of the meeting.

**_FUCK!_ **

His forehead met the table top.

#

“Lahar, I need to speak with you. It’s urgent.” Doranbolt grabbed Lahar’s elbow, forcing the Rune Knight to walk with him.

Lahar tried to shake Doranbolt off only for the Spatial Mage’s grip to tighten as Doranbolt led the Rune Knight into a random office.

“What is so damn important you have to manhandle me? I’m not Miss Roberts.” Lahar straightened his sleeves as soon as Doranbolt let go.

“That bakery that they were spotted outside of, was it called Tiers of Delight*?” Doranbolt was serious, more serious that Lahar had ever seen the man.

“How did you know? I didn’t put it in the handout.” Lahar crossed his arms.

“Because that neighborhood is where Lucy –Miss Roberts lives. She actually lives in the apartment above the bakery Cobra and Racer were seen opposite of.” Doranbolt would not let his panic show.

Lahar couldn’t hide his shock. “Are you telling me that Miss Roberts was the reason that two of the Oracion Seis were in Crocus?”

“I’m telling you that the bakery they were sighted outside of is where she lives. I have no idea why the two of them would be in Crocus.” _That’s a lie but Lahar is rubbish at telling when **I** lie. _Doranbolt kept his face impassive and whatever worry his face did show, Lahar would think it was entirely for Lucy.

#

Lucy glared at her boyfriend.

“You’re telling me that because two criminals were seen across the street from where I live that I have to leave my apartment?” She stood with hands on hips.

“Uh, yes.” Doranbolt looked at Lahar. As if to say : I told you this wouldn’t go over well.

Lahar ignored Doranbolt. “Miss Roberts, it’s for your own safety. Please.”

Lucy switched her baleful look from her boyfriend to the captain of the Rune Knights. “Captain Lahar, where exactly am I supposed to go?”

Lahar pulled a blank. He hadn’t thought that far. “There are a number of safe houses you could go to-,”

“No.” Lucy crossed her arm, shook her head.

“No?” Had Lahar heard her correctly?

“No. I’m not going to a safe house. I refuse to go somewhere I don’t know. It’s bad enough I have to have a body guard while at Maelstrom, I’m not going someplace I don’t know with people I don’t know.” She stood resolute.

“Miss Roberts, it’s for your own safety, please be reasonable.” Lahar could feel his forehead beginning to tick.

“Be reasonable? You’re asking me to move and accept a body guard based off a shitty eyewitness sighting.” Lucy narrowed her eyes at the Rune Knight. “And I’ve seen those pictures from the security cameras, you can barely tell who those figures are in them. Those black blurs could be anybody.”

Lahar pinched the bridge of his nose. _I don’t think Doranbolt realizes how perfect Miss Roberts is for him. Both stubborn fools._ “Miss Roberts, it’s already been decided. If you continue behaving in an obstinate manner I will be forced to make you resign from Maelstrom in order to keep you safe.”

Lucy’s gasp of indignation was quite loud in the deathly silent room. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“There are a great many things I would dare to do, Miss Roberts, as long as you were safe.” Lahar pushed his glass higher on his nose.

Lucy opened her mouth with a snappy comeback when Doranbolt interjected.

“She can stay with me.” The Spatial Mage looked between the equally befuddled mages. “She knows me, I can teleport her away from danger. My house is one of the most protected buildings in all of Crocus. Plus, I can take her to and from work using my magic. Just teleport her directly into the buildings.” Doranbolt felt exceedingly proud of his idea. It was a brilliant one if he did say so himself.

He did not snicker at the looks of aggravation of Lahar’s face upon the realization that Doranbolt’s idea was better than the Rune Knight’s.

Lahar’s brow was furrowed, frowning as he tried to find holes in his colleague’s suggestion. _Damn it. There isn’t one._ Sighing, “Do you find that amenable, Miss Roberts?”

Lucy pursed her lips as she waited for Lahar to come to a decision. “Sounds like a hell of a better idea than the one you suggested.”

Lahar’s eye did twitch and Doranbolt let his mouth twist into a slight smile.

“Wonderful.” Lahar ground out. “Pack things you will need for your stay.”

Lucy sneered and stalked off to her bedroom.

#

Lucy tried to enjoy the dinner Doranbolt had picked up. He had picked up her favorite to-go pizza but the situation she found herself in was depressing.

“You’re not happy.” Doranbolt gave up on eating. Lucy wasn’t happy, and he wasn’t happy because she wasn’t happy.

“No, I’m sorry, Ran.” Lucy used the nickname she had given him to soften her words.

“It’s alright, Starlight.” His smile was tentative.

Lucy got up, walking around the small table to sit in Doranbolt’s lap. She sighed as she rested her forehead against his. “I’m glad he agreed to your idea.”

Doranbolt ran a hand soothingly over her back. “Me too.” He kissed her shoulder.

Lucy rested her cheek on the top of Doranbolt’s head, his cheek resting on her shoulder.

_His hair is so soft_. Lucy thought as her hands began rubbing over his scalp.

Doranbolt sighed, releasing a small moan as her nails started scratching his scalp. He pressed quick kisses to her throat.

Smiling, Lucy pulled away. “You like having your head scratched?” She arched an eyebrow.

Doranbolt shrugged. “It feels nice. It’s probably similar to how much you enjoy having your back rubbed.”

Lucy nodded in understanding. “I get that.” She started scratching his scalp again.

Doranbolt sighed, closed his eyes and leaned into his girlfriend’s dexterous wonderful fingers. “God, I love you.”

When Lucy stopped scratching his head, Doranbolt froze.

_Shit! I’ve never told her that before!_ He slowly popped open an eye, leery of what he’d see. What he saw was Lucy smiling. Her smile was soft, her eyes brimming with happy tears.

“You love me?” She whispered, not wanting to break the mood.

Doranbolt blushed. “I do.”

“I love you, too.” A blush suffused her cheeks.

Doranbolt cupped her cheek, happiness threatening to make him explode. Rubbing his thumb along her jaw he leaned in, capturing her lips for their very first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Googled "pun bakery names" and the website www.fantasynamegenerators.com popped up. I've use this website for character names for Star Wars: The Old Republic game before as well. And for character names for my writing as well. It's a great website. 10/10 recommend.


	4. Chapter 4

Doranbolt stared down at the report, a frown beginning to form on his face.

“So, I’m infiltrating Fairy Tail for what reason?” The Spatial Made couldn’t wrap his head around it. Sure, Fairy Tail was a pain in the ass, destructive, and a bad name for wizards everywhere but the Oracion Seis was a worse threat in his humble opinion.

“To get dirt on them so we can close them down.” Lahar sighed. Doranbolt was dense sometimes.

“But what about the Oracion Seis? What about Miss Roberts?” Doranbolt frowned at his friend.

“The Oracion Seis has been put on a back burner since we haven’t had a confirmed sighting of them in a while.” Lahar braced himself for the absolute shit show that was about to happen in his office. “And, as for Miss Roberts, she’s been here almost a year, and we’re going to let her go.”

Doranbolt’s frown deepened. “Ok.” He said slowly.

“And we’re going to need you to wipe her memory of the past year.” Lahar closed his eyes.

“What?" Doranbolt’s voice was quiet.

“You are going undercover, we can’t have somebody that is not a part of the investigation recognize you. So, you’re to wipe her memory and several others.” Lahar handed Doranbolt a list. “Here is a list of all the people whose memories you are to wipe. You have two months before you start training for your undercover mission.”

Doranbolt stared at his friend, flabbergasted. His friend was asking him to not only wipe the memory of several of their co-workers but of his girlfriend. How could Doranbolt wipe Lucy’s memory? How could he do that? He loved her.


	5. Chapter 5

His two months was almost done, and he had to wipe Lucy’s memory. Lucy Heartfilia, the woman he loved. She didn’t understand all his nerdy interests, but she put up with them. And she understood how he was always late to everything. Plus, she bought him strawberry croissants, he loved those.

“Lucy,” Doranbolt touched her shoulder, she was in the process of closing out her apartment.

“Yeah?” Lucy smiled absently at him.

“You love me, right?” Their love was so new. So precious. And he was about to ruin it.

“Of course, I do, silly.” Lucy rolled her eyes and elbowed him.

“And you know that I love you and that I’d never do anything to harm you and that I always want to protect you right?” He asked.

Lucy stopped writing, turning question eyes to him. “Ran, are you ok?”

“I’m fine. Please, just answer the question.” Doranbolt touched her hair, her black hair, he often wondered what she’d look like with her natural blonde hair.

Lucy frowned up at her boyfriend. “I do know that.” She smiled softly and ran her hand down his cheek. “I know you love me and want to protect me in all things.”

Doranbolt smiled. “Good.”

Lucy leaned in and kissed him. “You know, if you help me finish this quickly, we can go out to eat at that nerd cafe that you love and maybe the comic shop.”

Doranbolt perked up. “Then let’s do this!”

Lucy giggled as Doranbolt stole her pencil and began filing the paperwork for her.

#

Sighing, Lucy laid her head on Doranbolt’s shoulder. She was all ready to move out and into his apartment as of tomorrow. It was too bad she was being let go from the Rune Knights, but she understood. Kind of.

“Thanks for letting me move in with you, Ran.” Lucy turned her head to look at him.

“It’s no problem.” Doranbolt flashed a sad smile at her.

“Ran, are you sure you’re ok? You’ve been acting weirder than usual lately.” Lucy pulled away so she could get a better look at his face.

“Yeah, just Lahar asked me to do something I’m not comfortable with.” Doranbolt closed his eyes. He would never forgive Lahar.

“What?” Lucy touched his face. “Do you need me to yell at him?”

Doranbolt laughed weakly. “No. Thank you though. No amount of yelling would help.”

“Ok.” Lucy rubbed her thumb across Doranbolt’s jaw.

“I love you.” Doranbolt whispered, leaning in, stealing her lips in a kiss.

Sighing, Lucy leaned into the kiss. She felt his hands slide into her hair; his hands arranged themselves to where his thumbs were at her temples.

The last thing she felt was his tears mingle with their kiss before she was unconscious.

Tears silently falling down his face, Doranbolt placed Lucy delicately on the floor.

“Please don’t kill me.” Doranbolt rasped.

“I know you’re doing it more to protect her than in accordance with that idiot Lahar.” Aquarius glared at him.

“Are you going to move her someplace safe?” Doranbolt swiped at his tears.

Aquarius’s glare got sharper. “Like it’s any of your business.”

Defeated, he nodded.

“Now, if you say one more word, I **_will_** kill you.” Aquarius hissed at him, lifting Lucy into her arms.

Doranbolt nodded once again and didn’t say anything. He turned and looked out the window. By the time he looked back, Lucy and Aquarius were gone.

#

Lucy woke up in a pleasant but small hotel room.

“Ah!” She stretched. “Today is the day I join Fairy Tail!”

Smiling to herself she hopped out of bed. Walking into the bathroom she spied herself in the mirror.

“Ick, it’s been a year and Father hasn’t once tried to find me. I guess I can go back to my normal hair color.” Humming to herself, she found Cancer’s key.

#

Aquarius glared at both Cancer and Taurus.

“She is never to know. Do you understand me?” Between narrowed eyes she saw her fellow Celestial Spirits nod. “Good. I believe you’re up, Cancer.”

Cancer inclined his head and went to go help Lucy with her hair.


End file.
